A Walk Down Memory Lane
by Katerina-Hattyn
Summary: Fourteen years ago, Dean had the typical teenage life. He had friends and he had popularity and he had good grades. He even had a functional relationship with someone he loved and cared for with all his heart, but then they fell apart. Now, Dean is reunited with his high school sweetheart, Castiel, and suddenly all of their memories together hits him like a brick. DESTIEL pairing


You know those days where you think everything is going great but then Life decides to be a major bitch so she kicks you right in the ass? Well that's exactly the kind of day I'm having right now and I don't feel like talking to anyone about it so, for now, I'll just write it out. What the hell, right? It's worth a shot. Something happened to me recently and it involves someone from my past who I haven't thought about in a really long time, almost 14 years. The guy's name is Castiel Novak and we went to high school together and he was a sort of drifter in school but he was a good guy. He was a really good guy and I loved hanging out with him. Well, we did more than _hang out _if you know what I mean. We were sort of "together" . . . and I regret the day we had to split up now more than ever.

My name is Dean Winchester, I love cheeseburgers, apple pie, my pain-in-the-ass brother Sam, my beautiful Chevy, and this is my story.

This how Dean met Cas. It all started in 1999 when I was just a kid and didn't know a damn thing of what I was getting myself into.

_**September 2**__**nd**__**, 1999**_

The bell rang at 8 o'clock on the dot like usual and all the kids pushed and shoved their way out of the classrooms just to get to the next room. High school was a complete nightmare unless you were me and you were quarter back of the football team, then school kicked ass! Everyone respected me, but it was because I was on the football team. The entire school knew my name, but nobody knew who I really was. Everybody adored me, but no one actually _loved_ me. Well not necessarily everyone, I mean my kid brother, Sammy, I gotta watch out for him I'd do anything for that kid to Hell and back. Then there was this one other person, just one person out of everyone at Lawrence High School who loved me and didn't give a damn about who I was. You know, they say that when you meet someone special you can feel a strong burn in your body that tells you "this person is going to mean so much to me." Well, I remember meeting Cas because I felt that burn . . . the burning feeling of a metal door slamming into my face.

"OH SHIT! ARE YOU OKAY, I AM INCREDIBLY SORRY!" he screamed.

"OH, SON OF A BITCH!" I hollered.

"I'm very sorry" he replied and was really whiney about it.

"Oh no, it's fine it's not your fault." I told him.

I brought my head up to look at him.

This was the moment that I first saw him and he didn't seem much to me. He looked familiar to me but when you're the most popular guy in school, everyone looks familiar. I saw him pass by me in the halls a few times, but he didn't seem like much to me. The only thing that really stood out to me about Cas was his eyes. His clear blue eyes just hit me like a whirlwind. Yeah, those angel blue eyes of his were really something.

I soon realized that my look on him was lingering so I just kept talking.

"I should be fine, it'll only be a bruise on my forehead, and I get enough of those from football though." I laughed at myself. I was laughing at my own joke. I was really off my game.

"I'm sorry," The way Cas kept saying sorry over and over again was kinda like listening to a puppy whine to its owner after knocking over something on accident. Even though I couldn't admit it then, Cas was as cute as a puppy.

"Hey you're Castiel Novak, right?" I started to remember him. I guess that blow to the head jogged my memory a bit. "Top of our class, straight A student, right?"

He looked like a deer caught in a head lights like it was impossible for a jock like me to remember a nerd like him, but he did finally spit out something.

"Y-YES I am, and you're Dean Winchester: super popular quarterback of Lawrence High School."

I had no idea that I was labeled as "super popular". God, high school was weird.

"Well I guess it's nice to meet you, we've gone to the same high school for four years, and we know about each other. How come we've never met?" I said.

I already knew the answer to that, I was too busy being Mr. Big Shot and he was too bust being Mr. AP genius, but it was the only way I could keep the conversation going.

"Um, well you see. I take All AP classes, meanwhile you're in all regular classes, and um well I'm not very popular." he replied.

I never found out if he meant that as an accidental insult or if he was just being blunt and didn't know he called me a dumbfuck. It's not that I couldn't take those super smart classes it's just I couldn't find the time. With football practice and games and babysitting Sam and getting homework done just for my regular classes, I would've offed myself in freshman year.

"I guess that's true."

I probably sounded insulted or sad or whatever because I could tell on his face that he felt guilty about what he said.

"Hey! You two boys better get to class!" Principal Crowley called out from across the hall.

This son of a bitch was the most evil thing this school had to offer. Crowley, or King of Hell as we liked to call him, ruled over our high school like it was a torture chamber. He would yell at practically every kid that broke even the tiniest rule in his book. I swear I would gank him if I could.

"Sorry, sir, we'll be on our way." Cas said in response.

"Anyways it was nice meet you Cas."

"Hey why did you call me Cas?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sounds better, anyways I'm outta here, Cas."

"Yeah, me too, it was nice meeting you, Dean"

And that was the end of our very first meeting.

As I headed down the hallway to my next class, I started thinking about Cas. I had wondered why it took us so long to meet and why it had to take a locker door to my pretty face just to get a "hello". He looked so much different from the other times that I've seen him around campus or outside school. Maybe it was because we were actually face-to-face this time and not catching small glances of each other while crossing the hallway.

Hundreds of different "what-if" questions flew through my head wondering what would have happened if Cas and I met on different terms like at one of my football games or at a local burger joint or even outside the bathroom. I had thought so long and hard about all of this that by the time I was nearly halfway done with my "what-if" scenarios, it was lunch time.

My friends were dragging me towards the lunch line like a rag doll and just kept talking to me like I was actually interested in their stories.

"Hello? Dean? Dude, are you even listening to me?" Gabriel asked breaking my train of thought.

"Nah, dude, sorry. I kinda zoned out, didn't feel like hearing another one of your dessert fantasies again." I commented trying to act like what I was labeled as: the popular dumbfuck jock.

"Hey, you love my fantasies, Winchester. Especially when a certain dessert you love so much is involved."

Gabriel was that cocky friend that kept around because he was sarcastic little shit and he made you laugh more times than you can count. He was a good friend of mine and I mainly kept him around because he knew the real me not the high school macho-man people thought I was.

"Screw you, Gabe."

"Only in your dreams, Winchester."

We got to the front of the line and I finally got my apple pie and was just about to rip that pretty baby open when I forgot to grab a fork. I turned around to grab my fork when I felt someone ram into me and sent my pie flying off my plate and onto his shirt and his burger splattered on mine.

"Son of a bitch!"

"I am incredibly sorry!" called out a voice that sounded familiar. The whole situation reeked of déjà vu.

"Well, there goes my pie."

There he was again, standing there with his bright blue puppy eyes and his over apologetic voice calling to me. Castiel Novak, I was just thinking about how we would meet again and here he was ramming into me out of nowhere. Fate really had it in for me that day.

"I am really sorry" was the last thing he said to me before dashing out of the cafeteria.

I tried to grab his hand to tell him there was nothing to be sorry for and it was fault just as much as it was his, but he slipped from my reach and walked out.

I saw him in the hallway and even after school but he just ignored me completely. Even after all these years I felt like maybe I pissed him off because I spilled pie on his shirt because it was special or something, but I never heard why.

Fourteen years later I'm still wondering why he ignored me. Fourteen years later I'm still wondering if we can still be friends. Fourteen years later I still want to talk to him. Fourteen years later I wonder if we can still fix this. Fourteen years later I wonder if we can fix us.

**This was my first attempt at a Festiel fanfiction and I just want to see how it goes. I know high school AU is really common but I hope you guys like it! Please review and let me know if I should write another chapter.**


End file.
